1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a submerged breakwater and barrier reef designed to prevent shoreline deterioration and beach erosion in coastal areas. Beach environments throughout the United States, and the world at large, are faced with the problem of rapidly deteriorating beaches. This is a result of the surf phenomenon wherein wave energy is dissipated directly upon the beach, in surf zones, with the concomitant effect of degradation to the shoreline and sandy beach areas.
Surf waves continuously pound the shoreline, albeit at differing intensity levels from low tide to high tide. As wave energy is dissipated longshore and onshore-offshore currents are created which disturb and redistribute sediment near the shoreline. These currents are the dominant factor in beach erosion. A gradual and cumulative erosion takes place, often resulting in the devastation of beach areas. For example, the town of Palm Beach, Fla. has witnessed in recent years the total elimination of its sandy beach areas in prominent tourist districts.
Municipalities, counties, states, and governmental agencies have been seeking a solution for the cure and prevention of beach erosion problems for many years. One conventional solution is to rejuvenate the beaches through the transport of sediment from foreign areas to the problem zones by shipping and trucking, or alternatively through pumping operations. This has proven to be enormously expensive, and only provides a temporary solution to the problem because the beach erosion process begins anew once the rejuvenation has been completed.
Other attempted solutions involve coastal structures such as sea walls, groins, and other artificial barriers, none of which have proven to be a viable, long term solution. Submerged breakwaters of various constructions have also been used. None have been widely accepted as a tested and proven answer to the coastal problems. This invention is the result of years of research, testing, and development, and is believed to be the practical solution without negatively affecting the marine environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous patents relate to shoreline breakwaters and/or erosion prevention devices. The most relevant reference relating to the instant invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,141 ('141 Patent) which discloses a prefabricated erosion prevention device. The ,141 Patent issued to Hans G. Rauch, inventor of the barrier reef disclosed in this application. It was a result of the research and testing of the prefabricated erosion prevention device which lead to the development of the this invention. Significant structural and functional improvements in the barrier reef enhance its performance while eliminating deficiencies in the prior art.
Although the instant invention is distinct in terms of structure and function when compared to the device disclosed and claimed in the '141 Patent, there are some similarities. For example, the general method of preventing beach erosion, and the general principles of operation of the concave seaward face remain the same. There are, however, critical advantages of the instant barrier reef which will be discussed below. For purposes of a complete disclosure, and to refer to similar features of the previous invention, the '141 Patent is hereby referenced.
Other shoreline breakwaters can be found in a variety of configurations. For example, Hubbard U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,608; Weir U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,805; Schaaf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,978; Schaaf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,598; and Creter U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,816 all disclose devices for controlling beach erosion or coastal problems. None of these devices have withstood the test of time, nor have they proven to be effective solutions.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a combination submerged breakwater and barrier reef exhibiting optimal performance characteristics in dissipating wave energy while avoiding undesirable effects upon the natural aquatic environment.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination submerged breakwater and barrier reef which is securely positioned upon the seabed and adequately stabilized to resist unwanted movement.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination submerged breakwater and barrier reef having a construction which only reduces wave energy to a desired level by allowing a portion of the energy to be transmitted towards the shore, and deflecting a portion of the energy resulting in the waves breaking prematurely.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination submerged breakwater and barrier reef which is operationally efficient, yet cost effective.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination submerged breakwater and barrier reef that solves the problems of coastal degradation yet does not negatively affect the aquatic environment and marine life.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination submerged breakwater and barrier reef that simulates natural and coral reefs, and enhances marine life.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a combination submerged breakwater and barrier reef which incorporates all of the above mentioned features.